prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Feast or Fired
The Feast or Fired match is a pole match featured in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. In the match, all four ringposts have poles attached, and a briefcase hangs from each pole. The match features a large group of participants, who attempt to scale the turnbuckles and grab the cases. Each case contains a different item. Either a title shot or a pink slip. Match Grabbing the case and leaving the ring with both feet touching the floor determines the four winners. Inside the cases are: * A World Heavyweight Championship title shot * A X Division Championship title shot * A World Tag Team Championships title shot * A Pink slip that forces the owner of the case to be fired Before any of the cases are opened all four winners are given the chance to forfeit their case and avoid being fired but also possibly sacrificing a title shot. This circumstance has once been met by way of a "Feast, Fired or Fifty Grand" match, in which the winning competitor has the option to exchange their case for a $50,000 prize, or for another "Feast or Fired" winner's case. In this match the allocated time period during which you must cash in the title opportunity is not stated, all that has been said is it can be cashed in "Anywhere, Anytime". Also, all but three Feast Or Fired winners has cashed in their briefcase and won their title match. Another, uncommon, variation is to replace the pole with another form of elevation, usually when the "object" in question can't safely be hung in the air for an amount of time. Results 2007 In 2007 TNA held the first-ever Feast or Fired match at Turning Point. The participants in the bout were Scott Steiner, Senshi, B.G. James, Petey Williams, Shark Boy, Lance Hoyt, Christopher Daniels, Elix Skipper, Homicide, Hernandez, Kip James, Jimmy Rave, Chris Harris, and Sonjay Dutt. The contest lasted eleven minutes and fifty-five seconds. Christy Hemme accompanied Rave and Hoyt to the ring for the contest. Williams was the first to obtain a case in the match. Kip was the second; however he threw it to his Voodoo Kin Mafia tag team partner B.G. James who was standing at ringside, thus giving B.G. James possession of the case. A short time later, Senshi retrieved the third case. The final case was collected by Steiner, after he took it from Kip, who had taken it from the retriever Daniels. *'Winners' **Petey Williams1 (World Title) **Scott Steiner1 (X Division Title) **B.G. James (Tag Team Title) **Senshi/Christopher Daniels2 (Pink Slip) * Scott Steiner and Petey Williams eventually traded briefcases while in an alliance. *** On the December 6, 2007 episode of Impact!, Christopher Daniels defeated Senshi with Elix Skipper as special guest referee to win his briefcase 2008 The second Feast or Fired match was held at the second Final Resolution in 2008. The participants were Homicide, Hernandez, Jay Lethal, Curry Man, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Jimmy Rave, Lance Rock, Sonjay Dutt, B.G. James, Consequences Creed, Cute Kip and Shark Boy. The match lasted twelve minutes and ten seconds. *'Winners' **Hernandez (World Title) **Homicide (X Division Title) **Jay Lethal (Tag Team Title) **Curry Man (Pink Slip) 2009 The third and final Feast or Fired match was held at the 2009 Final Resolution. The match featured Kevin Nash, Sheik Abdul Bashir, Samoa Joe, Rob Terry, Robert Roode, James Storm, Eric Young, Homicide, Kiyoshi, Cody Deaner, Jay Lethal, and Consequences Creed. The match lasted eleven minutes. *'Winners' **Samoa Joe (World Title) **Rob Terry (X Division Title)3 **Kevin Nash (Tag Team Title) **Sheik Abdul Bashir (Pink Slip) ***Rob Terry was convinced to give his briefcase to Douglas Williams while in the British Invasion. 2013 The fourth and final Feast or Fired match was held at the 2013 Impact Wrestling Episode. The match featured Austin Aries, Chavo Guerrero, Chris Sabin, Curry Man, Dewey Barnes, James Storm, Norv Fernum, Hernandez, Ethan Carter III, Gunner, Samoa Joe, and Zema Ion. *'Winners' **Gunner (World Title) **Chavo Guerrero (Pink Slip) **Zema Ion (X Division Title) **Ethan Carter III (Tag Team Title) 2015 The fourth and final Feast or Fired match was held at the 2015 Impact Wrestling Episode. The match featured Rockstar Spud , Robbie E , Crazzy Steve , Jessie Godderz , Gunner vs DJ Z , Eddie Edwards , Samuel Shaw , Davey Richards , Bram , Austin Aries , Magnus *'Winners' **Spud **Robbie E **Austin Aries **Magnus Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Category:Match types